


Nightmare

by CaitCoffin



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitCoffin/pseuds/CaitCoffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Mercy while Dean is in Hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

_Chains were linked through Dean’s skin. Lightning illuminated his face. It was laced with terror and pain and caked with blood, dirt, and sweat. He was breathing heavy. Even his mouth was bloody. He looked around in a panic. He opened his mouth to yell._

_“Mercy! Sam!” He cried._

         

          Mercy awoke screaming and sobbing at about four am. August ran in followed by Sam.

          “Sissy! Sissy, it’s ok!” August said as she wrapped her older blonde sister into a hug.

          “No! No!” Mercy sobbed.

          Sam wrapped his arms around both females. Mercy continued to sob into her sister. This all came as a surprise to Sam. He had never seen his sister-in-law cry. Let alone full on sobs. But she had taken Dean’s death very hard.

          “Sissy you want me to get you your son? You wanna hold Colt?” August asked.

          Mercy nodded. Colt had started crying when his mother did. Sam got up and got his two month old nephew out of his crib and handed him to Mercy. Colt looked up at his mother. Mercy cuddled the small boy.

          “Now go back to sleep, and keep Colt with you.” August instructed.

          Mercy laid back down while holding her son in her arms. Colt had stopped crying, now it was just some sniffles. Mercy began to sing her son a Latin lullaby. The boy was asleep within a few minutes. Mercy didn’t want to fall back asleep. Not if the visions of her beaten and bloody husband crept in her head.


End file.
